Antes do Amanhecer
by Stef's Lestrange
Summary: Véspera de Natal.Tiago ainda sofria as pressões de seus amigos para se aproximar de Lílian Evans. A oportunidade de uma aproximação surgiu como um brinde dos céus. Será que tudo ocorreria bem? Fic:TL.


_**Nome da Fic:** Antes do Amanhecer.  
__**Autor:** Stef's Lestrange.  
__**Tipo:** Song Fic  
__**Shipper:** Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter.  
__**Aviso:** Nenhum moços e moças.  
__**Sinopse**:Véspera de Natal.Tiago ainda sofria as pressões de seus amigos para se aproximar de Lílian Evans. A oportunidade de uma aproximação surgiu como um brinde dos céus. Será que tudo ocorreria bem?_

**Capítulo Único.**

A Sala Comunal da Grifinória estava completamente vazia, exceto pela presença de quatro garotos que tentavam se espremer em frente da lareira. Era uma noite fria e o calor da lareira era muito bem vindo nessas horas. Dois dos garotos ocupavam confortáveis poltronas, enquanto os outros dois, encontravam-se deitados em frente a lareira. Não trocavam muitas palavras. Queriam aproveitar o máximo de tempo se aquecendo antes de irem se deitar. O que parecia ser um silêncio mortal, acabou sendo quebrado pelo giro do Retrato da Mulher Gorda. Um deles, ergueu discretamente os olhos para ver que estavam entrando. Podia ver longos e sedosos cabelos ruivos. Um olhar forte acompanhado de um andar destemido. O jovem levantou-se como se tivesse acordado de um pêsadelo. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, uma mão em seu tórax impediu que se levantasse.

- Morda a língua, Pontas! Estamos próximos ao Natal e você já vai caçoá-la? - perguntou Remo, um dos garotos que ocupava uma das poltronas.

- Só quero dar boa noite,Aluado. Isso é crime? - perguntou Tiago limpando seus óculos nas vestes.

- Sim, é crime! Principalmente para alguém como Lílian Evans- a estressada! - respondeu Remo abafando um riso.

- Sabe,Pontas, você deveria parar de caçoá-la. Deveria já partir para o ataque! Você tá muito lerdo! - disse Sirius alisando seus cabelos.- Nem parece que é meu amigo.

- Há uma explicação..

- Quando ele vê a Evans..o mundo dele fica rosa cheio de pétalas vermelhas..- disse Pedro com um tom de voz sonhador.

- Não fale asneiras,Rabicho! Meu mundo não fica rosa! - disse Tiago jogando uma almofada na cara dele.

- Então fica repleto de fadinhas soltando o pozinho do amor? - sugeriu Sirius caindo na risada.

Tiago olhou para o amigo corando levemente. Virou-se e viu que Lílian Evans ocupava uma das mesas da Sala Comunal e que lia atentamente um livro.

- Ela está dando sopa e você aí babando feito um trasgo! - disse Sirius rindo.

- Meu..arruma esse cabelo, estufa o peito e empina a bunda e vai fundo! - encorajou Remo rindo.

- Empinar e bunda e estufar o peito, tudo bem, agora...arrumar o cabelo...- disse Tiago alisando seus cabelos inutilmente.

Seus amigos encheram a Sala Comunal de risinhos. Isso chamou a atenção da ruiva que olhou feio para o quarteto.

- Nem brigue conosco, Evans! Espero que você tenha espírito natalino. - brincou Sirius ainda rindo.

- Ainda tenho, mas ele pode se esgotar a qualquer momento,Black. - disse Lílian voltando sua atenção para o livro.

- Até mesmo se nosso Pontas te dar um abraço? - perguntou Sirius ficando de pé.

- Sim! - respondeu Lílian sem olhar pra ele.

- Ih! Pontas! Acho melhor você virar padre ou caçar outra garota. - disse Sirius dando palmadinhas no ombro do garoto.

- E quem precisa da Evans? - perguntou Tiago ironicamente.- Se eu tenho um reinado inteiro aos meus pés.

Lílian ergueu os olhos e fitou o garoto. Não sabia-se ao certo se ela estava com vontade de rir, gritar, xingar ou tacar o livro na cabeça dele.

- Pois bem,Potter, acho que seu "sarau" deve estar a sua espera, afinal, elas estão aos seus pés não? - disse Lílian virando a página de um livro.

- Claro, mas adoraria ter você no "sarau". - disse Tiago dando um sorriso maroto.

A garota fechou o livro com extremo estrondo. Levantou-se e foi até o garoto.

- Não venha me comparar as garotas que você está acostumado a "ficar". Nunca entrarei para sua lista,Potter! Morra tentando! - disse Lílian rispidamente.

- Calma,Evans! Quer um chá? - disse Tiago rindo.

- Eu quero que você me deixe em paz,Potter! - disse Lílian cruzando os braços.- Seria isso possível?

Tiago olhou para seus amigos por alguns instantes, até que uma luzinha pairou sobre sua cabeça.

- Sim, é possível! - disse Tiago sério. Lílian dera um suspiro aliviado.- Se você sair comigo uma única vez! Prometo não agarrar, beijar e contar sobre meus casos anteriores. Ah! E nada sexual também!

Lílian corou bruscamente ao ouvir aquelas "condições de encontro". Endireitou-se e voltou a encarar o garoto.

- São essas suas condições para me deixar em paz? - perguntou ela.

- Sim, é! - respondeu Tiago no mesmo instante.

- Onde iremos?

Tiago ficou em choque. Ela não podia estar falando sério.

- Você tá falando sério?

- Quer que eu te belisque? Farei com prazer! - disse Lílian secamente.

- Aproveita antes que ela mude de idéia,Pontas! - disse Remo segurando-se para não rir.

- Hum..não iremos para lugar algum! Me espere aqui às 5 da manhã! - disse Tiago colocando suas mãos em cada bolso.

- 5 da manhã? Ficou louco? - indagou Lílian.

- Você é quem sabe,Evans. Estou dando a chance de te deixar em paz!

- Mas...

- Quer que todo mundo veja você com esse tarado? - disse Sirius fingindo seriedade.- Imagine o que suas amigas irão pensar,Evans. Seria muito grave!

- Tá! Ok!Ok! 5 da manhã, aqui! - concordou Lílian impaciente.

Tiago dera um sorriso vitorioso.

- Acho melhor você ir dormir! Apesar que...talvez seja bonitinho ver a Lily com carinha de sono. - disse Tiago apertando a bochecha do garoto.

- Idiota! - disse Lílian dando um tapa na mão dele.- Vê se penteia esse cabelo, não quero estar ao lado de um boneco de macumba.

- Boneco de quê? - perguntou Tiago confuso.

- Nem queira saber,Pontas! - disse Remo rindo.

- AH!Mas eu quero saber! - disse Tiago olhando para o amigo.

- Irei dormir! Você me dá sono, Potter! - disse Lílian bruscamente.

- Boa noite pra você também, Evans! - disse Sirius olhando para as mãos.

Lílian não respondera nada. Subiu as escadas pisando duro com o livro embaixo do braço.

- Espero que você se dê bem amanhã,Pontas. É sua chance de ouro! - disse Remo olhando para o amigo.

- Não desperdice! - disse Sirius sorrindo.- Você é cruel hein? 5 da matina!

- Foi só pra provocar mesmo! - disse Tiago rindo.- Então...o galã aqui precisa dormir!

- Ahhhhh! Tá se achando agora! - disse Sirius rindo.

- Sono de beleza! - disse Tiago rindo.- Vamos marotos!

- Opa! - finalizou Sirius.

_Me encontre de novo depois do anoitecer e eu te abraçarei  
__Eu não sou nada além do querer te ver de novo  
E talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe  
Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer_

Era quase 5 da manhã quando Lílian Evans havia levantado sorrateiramente. Estava abstante sonolenta, pois não havia conseguido dormir direito. Seus olhos extremamente verdes ainda se fechavam diante do espelho e seu corpo se curvava devido o cansaço. Abriu o armário, tirou as mais grossas roupas de inverno e foi até o banheiro. Lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e vestiu-se lerdamente. Depois de pronta, mirou-se no espelho e pegou sua escova de cabelo.

"-Preso ou amarrado!" - murmurou Lílian alisando seus fios ruivos."- Idiota! Você vai ver o "loser" do Potter e não o galã da novela das 8."

Dizendo isso, ajeitou os cabelos da forma habitual e saiu do quarto. Mal havia deixado o último degrau e já dera de cara com Tiago encostado na parede.

- Caiu da cama? - perguntou Lílian sem jeito.

- Tudo por você, meu anjo! - disse Tiago dando um sorriso maroto.

- Se você começar com as palhaçadas..

.- Vai fazer o quê? - perguntou Tiago se afastando da parede e se aproximando dela para seu completo terror.

- Não vou a lugar algum com você! - disse Lílian olhando para os lados perdida.

- Ah! Vai sim! - disse Tiago pegando na mão dela e a arrastando para fora da Sala Comunal.

- Pra onde você...

- Xiu! Filch está no corredor ao lado vagando como idiota. Se ouvir sua voz, a srta. monitora chefe estará encrencada. Ainda mais ao lado do maior infrator de Hogwarts. - disse Tiago fitando-a.

- Como sabe que Filch está do outro lado? - perguntou Lílian confusa ainda sendo arrastada por Tiago.

- Segredo! O infrator sou eu, não posso sair por aí contando meus segredos. - respondeu Tiago.- Agora..me ajude a abrir os portões!

Lílian parou ao lado de Tiago e o ajudou a se livrar das correntes que envolviam o portão. Logo estavam entregues ao resto de madrugada fria e cheia de neve.

- Vamos para o meu cantinho especial! - disse Tiago levando-a para perto do lago.

- Seu? Pensei que..

- Evans..não discuta! - pediu Tiago sentando em cima de uma pedra.- Fique à vontade!

Lílian fitou o garoto e não demorou a se sentar na pedra mais distante dele.

- Por que tem tanto medo de mim? - perguntou Tiago brincando com algumas pedrinhas.

- Não tenho medo de você! - respondeu Lílian seriamente.

- Então por que foge tanto de mim? - perguntou ele.

- Eu não te suporto! - respondeu Lílian.

- Não mesmo? - perguntou Tiago encarando-a.- Não me suporta nem um pouco?

Lílian engoliu seco.

- Você não é o tipo de companhia que aprecio! - respondeu Lílian abaixando a cabeça.

- Como pode garantir isso se você nunca me deu espaço pra provar que sou diferente? - perguntou Tiago ainda fitando-a.

- Potter...eu..

- Gaguejou,Evans? - disse Tiago ironicamente.

- Não tente me provocar! - disse Lílian ficando em pé.- Está sendo um martírio estar aqui do eu lado.

- Você não está do meu lado! - corrgiu-a Tiago.

- Estou respirando o mesmo ar que você e isso é muita coisa. - disse Lílian alisando a testa nervosamente.

Tiago dera alguns passos e se aproximou da garota. Lílian tentou ir um pouco mais pra trás, mas havia uma outra pedra empacando.

- É mesmo? - perguntou Tiago quase em um sussurro.

- É! Agora se afaste de mim! - pediu Lílian empurrando-o.

- Tem certeza que é isso que você quer?- perguntou Tiago ficando mais perto dela.

- Potter...sai! - disse Lílian empurrando-o.

Tiago dera um passo pra trás.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu Lílian ajeitando os cabelos.

- Não fiz por você! - disse Tiago sério.

- Como?

- Fiz porque não agüento o seu cheiro! - respondeu Tiago simplóriamente.

- Mas eu nem passei perfume! - disse Lílian cheirando o próprio pulso.

- O seu cheiro natural já é irritante. - respondeu Tiago.

- Como se atreve? - disse Lílian indo pra cima dele.

- Se afaste de mim! - pediu Tiago fazendo um esforço para não rir.

- Como quiser,Potter! - disse Lílian indo pra trás e dando as costas pra ele.

Começou a cheirar freneticamente seu pulso.

- Isso é porque não se importa com o que eu digo ou com o que acho de você. - disse Tiago voltando a se sentar.- Cheire seu pulso a vontade,Evans.

- AIIIIIIIII!EU TE ODEIO!

- Nossa! Será que eu também! - disse Tiago rindo.

Lílian perdera toda a paciência que ainda lhe restava. Partiu pra cima do garoto e começou a enchê-lo de tapas.

- Sai! Sai! - disse Tiago tentando se proteger.

- Espero que depois dessa madrugada horrível, você me deixe em paz. - disse Lílian ainda batendo nele.

Tiago levantou segurando os dois braços de Lílian.

- Não me faça cometer a maior besteira de minha vida! - avisou Tiago chegando mais perto dela.

- E o que é essa besteira? - perguntou Lílian tentando se soltar.

- Isso!

Tiago encurralou a garota e selou seus lábios com um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Lílian tentava de todas as formas desviar do garoto, mas não conhecia. Sentir os lábios de Tiago explorando os seus não era uma coisa tão ruim. Acostumou-se com os lábios dele e acabou cedendo ao torrente beijo.

_Se a noite pudesse te guardar onde eu possa te ver, meu amor  
__Que eu nunca mais acorde  
__E talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe  
__Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer  
__De alguma forma eu sei que não podemos mais acordar desse sonho  
__Não é real, mas é nosso _

- Depois diz que não gosta! - disse Tiago desgrudando seus lábios dos dela.

- Você me forçou a fazer isso! - disse Lílian com a voz abafada. Seu coração batia a mil por hora.

- Não forcei e você sabe muito bem que quer de novo.- disse Tiago sussurrando.

- Não quero de novo! Me solta! - pediu Lílian com vergonha.

- Quer sim! Você sabe disso! Por que não me puxa para mais um beijo? Não sabia que me beijar era tão cruel assim.

- Potter...por favor...

- Vai chorar? Chamar suas amiguinhas? - perguntou Tiago.

- Potter..

- A partir de agora é Tiago. Somos íntimos agora. Não tanto, mas já passamos da primeira fase. - disse Tiago dando um sorriso maroto.

- Por que faz isso comigo? - perguntou Lílian olhando-o atentamente.

- Será que ainda tem dúvidas das razões que me levam a fazer isso? - perguntou Tiago balançando a cabeça.

- Tiago..eu não conheço você. - disse Lílian com a voz engrolada.

- Agora que você percebeu? - perguntou Tiago sério.

- Me responda por que faz isso!

- Eu amo você! - disse Tiago soltando suas mãos.- Entende agora?

Lílian dera as costas para o garoto. Estava extremamente confusa. Era como se um sentimento adormecido tomasse conta de cada pedacinho de seu corpo.

- A partir de agora eu não irei mais perturbá-la! - disse Tiago ajeitando o casaco.- Tenha um bom dia!

- Potter, espera! - chamou Lílian indo até ele.- Escute-me!

Tiago parou de andar e virou-se para a garota.

- Qual é a bronca? - perguntou Tiago ficando desanimado.

- Essa!

Lílian entrelaçou seus braços no pescoço de Tiago e o envolveu em um doce beijo que, dessa vez, não demorou a ser correspondido. Ambos os lábios se envolviam no mesmo ritmo, na mesma dança, na mesma canção. Os corpos estavam ainda mais colados evitando que o vento gélido fizessem seus corpos cederem por causa do frio. Ao longe, finos raios de Sol mostravam que o amanhecer já estava por vir.

- Desculpe por tudo! - disse Lílian com os lábios ainda colado nos dele.

- Faz de conta que foi um sonho ruim! - disse Tiago sorrindo.

- Ruim? Acho que não! - disse Lílian dando um meio sorriso.- Foi apenas um aprendizado, só isso!

- Você e suas crises de CDF! - disse Tiago rindo e alisando o rosto da garota carinhosamente.- Só peço uma coisa!

- O quê?

- Vou mostrar quem realmente sou. Isso se você permitir! - disse Tiago.

- Tem minha permissão, sr.Potter. - disse Lílian rindo.

Abraçaram-se mais uma vez e se envolveram em um longo e apaixonado beijo.

- Será que vai fazer Sol? - perguntou Lílian apreciando o horizonte.

- Não! Os feixes de luz apenas surgiram para abrir sua mente. Você teve um prazo e foi até antes do amanhecer.

Lílian sorriu e abraçou o garoto. Ambos ficaram alí apreciando o horizonte e sentindo as batidas do coração que, agora, batiam no mesmo ritmo e tocavam a mesma canção.

_Talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe  
__Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer  
__Talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe  
__Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer _

**N/A: Song baseada na música Before The dawn do Evanescence. Fazia muito tempo que não escrevia algo sobre T/L. Um dos casais que mais aprecio nessa vida. Espero que tenham gostado da song. É meio curta, mas foi feita com muito carinho. Comentem tá?Beijos na ponta do nariz.**


End file.
